Game: The Matter of Time
Even as the Daleks descend upon the taranium-filled planet of Lyceus, a major repository world of the long-vanished Letheans, a number of factions struggle to recover what little they can for their own purposes. Against the ultimate foe, even Nestenes, Time Agents, and Menopterans are forced to work together. GMed by Holbenilord. The Nestene's Arrival The Greater Consciousness transfers your mission objectives and what little the Nestenes know about Lyceus to you psychically. It dispatches you on a plasvax flitter, small enough to evade detection from this distance, to the planet. Plummeting through scarlet clouds and passing by multi-hued flashes of lightning, your ship's sensors are reading inconsistent things. The ship's clock has stopped, but still jumps forward random distances once in a while. The ground below is a patchwork of bronze, neon yellow, and charcoal grey. Dark shapes flit between the irregular squares. You land in the centre of a field made from bronze, and squirm out onto its surface. Mile-tall plumes of steam shoot up from holes in the ground a few miles away. There are glowing obelisks in all directions. One of the planet's suns is setting in the west and the other is rising in the East. 1 (1AP) I walk off and start searching for taranium. 2 It's likely to be deep underground. You come to a number of shacks made from copper plates, but inside there are only skeletons. In the distance, an obelisk retracts into the fields, and somewhat closer, one rises from the metal. You can feel an extremely strange psychic signature, so different to what you normally look for that you almost missed it. It is coming from behind an obelisk a mile to the East. 3 (2AP) It's a shame my Psionics don't include teleportation. Hopefully movement is narrative enough for me to travel that mile in one turn :P 4 As you approach, you feel more, quite powerful, but different psychic signatures in the sky. A number of spacecraft, shapred like clusters of crystals bunched around a central pointed spear, are entering the atmosphere up above. They will reach the ground in a few minutes. Another obelisk rises by the one you are heading towards. 5 Do the spaceships match any from existing Nestene records? 6 They are Kroton Dynatropes, part of a Warspear. The records advise you to abandon the planet immediately. 7 (3AP) Then I contact the Greater Consciousness and request to leave the planet. 8 Your psychic signals experience strange distortions as they leave the planet, speeding up and becoming too fast to understand. Your are stuck here. A Dynatrope decelerates to a hover a hundred metres above you, flanked by eight others. 9 (4AP) I have a look around for places I can hide, ideally searching for a passage leading underground. 10 You have definitely been detected. A number of Krotons in Agility Shells drop from above and hit the ground around you, each forming a small crater in the metal but remaining unharmed. "Nest-ene-life-form-has-been-cap-tured. Req-uest-ing-ad-vised-res-ponse." It listens to a quick communique from the ships above, and then rotates its head slowly at you. "You-will-acc-omp-an-y-us-to-the-tar-a-ni-um." The Dynatrope directly above then fires a massive beam of light into the planet, excavating a hole a hundred metres deep and (after the smoke clears) revealing a network of halls within, now choked with ash. The Krotons escort you down into the planet. Another group of Krotons in plasmic shells heads over to the obelisk. You hear them faintly: "Rec-ov-er-ing-dam-aged-Dal-ek-shell." 11 (5AP) I follow them into the planet, and ask about the Dalek the other Krotons mentioned. 12 "A-dam-aged-Dal-ek-scout-was-loc-a-ted-on-the-plan-et. It-is-be-ing-rec-ov-ered. You-do-not-need-to-know-any-more." As you enter the halls, one of the Krotons speaks up again. "Bio-log-ic-al-sig-nat-ures-det-ect-ed! Prof-ile-sim-il-ar-to-the-spec-ies-known-as-hum-an!" A number of corpse-like individuals with blue crystal growths on their skin are running out from the far door, firing energy beams from their eyes at the Krotons. The beams are easily dissipated by the Kroton shells, and the return fire cuts straight through the attackers. Another group bursts through the wall and gets between you and the Krotons. 13 (6AP) I make a psychic shield and use an eldritch storm on them. 14 Only a few die; the crystals appear to absorb much of the energy from your attack. Five surround you. 15 (7AP) Curious. I use two more eldritch storms, and if any are still alive, I fire at one with the Ion Bolter. 16 The survivors of the first attack also survive the second attack. One is killed by your Ion Bolter, but the others grab your tentacles and begin to drag you out of the hall. The Krotons are all busily engaged with the horde. 17 (8AP) I try the double-storm once more, but I presume I cannot use weapons as they are holding my tentacles. 18 Again it fails to work. They carry you off into the next room and throw you down a wide shaft. You hit the bottom, suffering 20 (blt) damage, but manage to get back up. You wriggle out and find a ball of yellow-orange light floating at the centre of this new hall. It is the only source of illumination. 19 (9AP) I look around for a way out. 20 You can't see any. The light begins to pulsate and move closer to you. Two of the crystal-infested humans watch you from the shadows. 21 (10AP) I back away from the light. 22 You find yourself back at the bottom of the shaft. The light speaks. "You are a powerful psychic. I find myself incapable of breaching your defences. Please lower them." 23 (11AP) "Seeing as you can communicate with me anyway, why should I lower my defenses? Who and what are you?" 24 "I watched the rise of the Time Lords and the death of Magic. I lived through the Dark Times and fought alongside gods and demons. I faced the Doctor three times and lived. I am the Mandragora Helix! Lower your defences and surrender to me!" 25 (12AP) "If you're such a powerful psychic yourself, I fail to see why you need one regular Nestene to lower their defences for you." 26 "I find myself in a difficult situation. Your crystalline friends up above are tearing through my servants and I am out of replacements. Autons would do nicely." 27 (13AP) "So you want Autons? Maybe the Greater Consciousness will teach you to animate your own." 28 "This is no time for quips. Your barriers must be lowered." It extends towards you. 29 (14AP) "That wouldn't be beneficial for me, so naturally I'm not going to do it." 30 "You are making this very hard for yourself. The easiest way out is surrender." The possessed humans move in closer, teeth bared. 31 (15AP) "What are they going to do? I thought you needed me to produce your Autons?" 32 "Restrain you while I- wait a moment-" It draws back slightly and then three beams of electric blue shoot from the darkness, disintegrating the two possessed and the last hitting the Helix Intelligence in its exact centre. The light wavers for a moment, dimming slightly. "What is the meaning of-" "EX-TER-MIN-ATE." Another beam causes the light to implode on itself. The Dalek glides out from the shadows towards you. Its armour is slightly tarnished and one of its light-dissipators has broken off from its dome, but it still moves menacingly in your direction. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE." 33 (16AP) Uh-oh. I perform two eldritch storms. (And so I am hoping it is a Time War Dalek or something with lower resistance, or I might be in trouble :/) 34 It stands there and allows the psychic energy to blaze through it, screaming electronically for the entire duration. It seems to have adapted to psychic lightning.Arcs of eldritch power are flowing out from its base into the floor, dissipating the energy away. It then slowly, painfully, raises its gunstick to point at your head. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Even as it does so, four Krotons drop down beside you and open fire on the Dalek. Shards of ultrahard crystal smash into its casing, taking chunks out and sending them flying, knocking the Dalek back slightly and causing its shot to go a few centimetres wide of your head. The Krotons advance, still firing, and then one pushes its lattice cannon into the creature's eyestalk and blasts its dome off. "Sec-ure-this-cas-ing-and-scan-the-ar-e-a." 35 (17AP) I let them scan the area, hoping they can find a way out. 36 Two of the Krotons take the casing back up to the ship, and are replaced by two others from above. They fan out and find a tunnel into a larger hall, which they lead you into. Inside, suits of medieval armour are set along the walls and a Multi-form watches from the ceiling. It hisses at your group. The Krotons scan it and then carry on. "The-ent-it-y-is-not-a-maj-or-threat." It looks at you directly. "Nessstene, let usss go together. I am here to sssearch for taranium, isss thisss alssso your goal?" 37 The Time Agent's Arrival While irritated at the Agency's failure to retrieve the Doctor, the Time Lords are giving you another chance. "He is falling into our trap regardless," Rassilon had said. "Perhaps you will succeed this time. Go to the planet of Lyceus and recover a Lethean artifact called an Alethogram. You will be unable to use it but we may be able to find a purpose for this device." And so you materialise a few metres under the surface of the planet, in a large hall with pipes made from a dozen different metals covering the walls and ceiling. There are three exits. White light comes from the left one, the middle one is emitting the sounds of machinery, and the rightmost one has a bar across it. 1 As I am unlikely to comprehend the machinery, I go through the left door. (Out of curiosity, does my Vortex Manipulator work here?" 2 It would work, but local distortions would mean that unless you were aiming back along the journey you just took from the Agency HQ, you would go somewhere completely unpredictable. You enter a room with whitewashed walls and ceiling and a metal-grille floor. A number of hover-lamps illuminate the room. There is a skeleton at the far end of the room, clutching an undeployed 51st century Drone. Behind it is a portcullis. 3 Is the portcullis open or closed? If it be open, I walk through. If it be shut, I set to work cutting it open with my laser screwdriver. 4 It is closed, but your laser screwdriver makes light work of it. You step through into a room lined with stonework, using rocks of many different colours. There are three sets of Sontaran Battle Armour splayed out on the floor with skeletons poking out and joints damaged. There are two sets of stairs; this appears to be the midden level as one would take you up and one goes down. 5 I head up. 6 You enter the room and find a body, not as far decomposed as the others, with blue crystals on its very bleached skin. There is a circlet around its head. At the end of the room is an inactive dimensional portal device, which looks like it has been attacked with an axe. 7 Frowning at this oddity, I return downwards, this time taking the stairs that lead below. 8 As you enter the lower room, you find yourself facing three lifts- though the lift cars themselves have been removed and they are now straight drops down into the planet. More blue-crystal bleached-skin bodies lie around the room, as well as a dead roboman. 9 The Menopteran's Arrival Vortis' journey through interstellar space has taken it close enough to the planet Lyceus for the time shadow of the taranium to be detected. A small scouting party was sent out but it encountered a star-spider web and only the ship containing Yrollius and his allies made it through, slightly damaged. The craft settles down on the surface of Lyceus, at the centre of a ring of upward-pointing spikes forty metres tall. You are by the sea; it is very green and the only sound is the waves against a rocky shore. Inland are a large number of rusting industrial cranes, some of which have collapsed and fallen. 1 I head toward the cranes to investigate. 2 You hear the sound of water moving behind you. The top of a tall mast rises from the sea, followed by three steam chimneys, a bridge, and the turrets of a battleship. Water falls down from its deck and turrets into the sea, like a thin layer that crashes loudly against the ocean. The battleship's cannons swivel to point directly at you. 3 I run out of the way and dive behind a collapsed crane. 4 Cannon shells completely destroy the area where you were just standing, each leaving a five-metre crater and sending debris hundreds of yards up into the air. The cannons swivel to point at you again. 5 I start running again. Is there any other sheltered location I can duck into? 6 There are lots of cranes. The one behind you is shredded by another shell. 7 I risk a shot at the thing with my death ray, then dive behind another crane. (6 and 2, for the record) 8 Your shot does precisely nothing. The battleship destroys the crane just ahead of you. You spot a manhole just to the side. 9 Seeing no other option, I dive into the manhole. 10 You land painfully (5 (blt)) on a rock floor, surrounded by old skeletons. A drone watches you curiously. 11 I examine my surroundings, then walk over to the drone. "Friends?" I ask it. 12 It bobs and beeps. It then turns to use its searchlight to illuminate the way out. 13 Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Expansion